As is known, the digital display of conventional electronic calipers is configured on one side of a sliding member to which a movable jaw is coupled. Conventional electronic calipers (also known in the art as “digital” calipers) are typically used to measure an object which can be readily placed within its jaws. However, when dealing with an immovable object, which may be located in a restrictive environment (e.g., a bone in a surgical field), it may be difficult or impossible to see or read the display when the jaws of the calipers are clamped on the object. In one instance the object to be measured may be small and distal from the user. To measure the object, the movable jaw will be distal from the user, which makes the display difficult to see and read. In another instance the object to be measured may be accessible only from a certain direction (e.g., from above, below, etc.) due to a proximate object. Thus, when the caliper jaws are clamped on the object, the display may be upside-down, pointed away from the user or otherwise oriented so that it is difficult (or impossible) to see and/or read the display. For example, when a sternal bone is to be measured during a cardiothoracic surgical procedure, the bone (e.g., the sternum, clavicle, rib, etc.) may be accessible only from below and the jaws of the calipers are oriented upward so that the display is facing to the right. Now, to view the display the user must be able to position him or herself on the right side of the calipers, however this may not be convenient or may not even be possible. In view of the foregoing, electronic calipers with an adjustable digital display would be an important improvement in the art.